Reflejo
by La que escribe
Summary: Pikachu no cree que aquel que ha encontrado en el bosque sea su creador, así que está dispuesto a comenzar el viaje con su nuevo acompañante.
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó cierta tarde cuando se dispuso a caminar tranquilamente por un hermoso valle que había descubierto hace poco. Los árboles se irguieron a su lado cuales gigantes poderosos fueran, las hojas bailaban con alegría mientras se deslizaban suavemente hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo en que los rojizos rayos del sol se despedían a su izquierda. Sí, el lugar era bello y llamaba al recogimiento dentro de sus dominios.

Así, con ese sentimiento recorrió el lugar, mientras su cuerpo se bañaba de la dulzura del paraje, la tranquila brisa, el alegre canto de las aves al atardecer y un ensordecedor grito que por poco le hace perder el equilibrio

"¡Mewtwo!"

El paseante se volteó rápidamente al escuchar como una voz aguda clamaba su nombre con ahínco, descubriendo así que se trataba de un pikachu, quien se aproximaba a toda carrera hacia el clon de Mew.

"¡No puedo creerlo!", exclamó con éxtasis al llegar, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¡Mewtwo, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¡¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?!"

Pero el pokémon más grande simplemente se tomó varios segundos para observar con atención al pequeño ratón eléctrico, quien aun con la respiración entrecortada, esperaba una respuesta con una sonrisa que poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su rostro.

"No me digas que no te acuerdas de mi", dijo con cierta decepción en sus palabras, pero una vez más, el blanquecino no respondió. "¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Hola? ¿No me recuerdas? ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de mi?!"

"Por favor", se animó a hablar por primera vez el paseante, "mantén la calma, pequeño. Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que me confundes con algún otro pokémon."

Esta vez, fue el pikachu quien no articuló palabra, al observar casi con horror a su interlocutor.

"M-Mewtwo...", susurró. "¿Q-qué te pasó?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿P-por qué tienes esa voz? Q-qué...qué...", retrocedió varios pasos.

"Insisto, pequeño, pero me has confundido con otro pokémon."

"¡¿Cómo voy a confundirte si no hay otro como tú en todo el planeta!", alzó la voz la rata eléctrica. "¿Cuántos Mewtwo existen, eh? ¡Sólo tú!", y lo apuntó.

"..."

"Oye, lo siento. Yo te tengo mucho respeto y aprecio, pero...¡¿qué te pasó?! ¿Por qué tienes _esa_ voz? Tú... tú hablabas de otra forma, tú...tú me recordarías, recordarías a los demás, nuestro hogar, Isla Nueva...¡incluso a Giovanni!"

"..."

"Yo...¿qué te pasó?", volvió a preguntar, con un tono de voz cada vez más desesperado.

"Lo siento", cerró los ojos el pokémon mas grande. "No sé de qué me hablas, no se quienes son los demás ni mucho menos alguien llamado Giovanni"

Esto último descolocó por completo al roedor, para quien la situación se había convertido en un relato de horror. Está bien, se dijo, podía aceptar que Mewtwo hubiese olvidado a alguno de sus compañeros clones, que ya no se mantuviera en su memoria el recuerdo de lo sucedido en Isla Nueva...pero ¿olvidar a Giovanni?

Pikachu sabía cuánto odio existía contra ese ser humano, como el clon de Mew no podía soportar la idea de su mísera mención. Cómo había sufrido a costa de su avaricia. Sabía todo eso, pero no entendía cómo, en qué momento, su creador había dejado todo eso perdido en la memoria.

Y había un detalle más. Su voz.

Si bien jamás había escuchado su voz física, Mewtwo se había comunicado siempre de una forma grave y profunda, mas lo que había oído hoy, era un tono claramente femenino. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

Alzó la vista hacia el pokémon más grande, tratando de pensar con lógica toda esta nueva situación, mas ninguna de sus ideas parecía tener el suficiente sentido como para explicar el cambio tan radical en la criatura que pretendió alguna vez, dominar al mundo. No existía otro Mewtwo, por lo tanto, no podía haberlo confundido. No como cierta vez en que creyó reencontrarse con su amigo Meowth, saltando sobre él para descubrir que era un felino común y corriente que tras unos segundos, intentó atacar de regreso para hacerlo su presa.

No, en esta situación no había posibilidad alguna de fallo. No podía confundir a Mewtwo, eso era simplemente imposible.

"Mewtwo...¿por qué me olvidaste?", preguntó con tristeza.

"No puedo olvidar a alguien a quien no conozco"

"Pero...¿pero por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso olvidaste todo? ¿Tus orígenes? ¿El Equipo Rocket? ¿Todo?"

"No", se retiró un poco cerrando los ojos y volteando para luego enfocar su vista en un punto lejano. "Nunca podré olvidar mis orígenes y como se desarrolló mi vida desde entonces, mas todo aquello que me mencionas...simplemente no lo conozco. No sé de qué pasado me estás hablando, pero sé bien que aquí hay un malentendido ilógico, ya que como bien dices, no existe otro como yo."

"Entonces..."

"Lo siento, pero no te conozco. Ni a ti, ni a Isla Nueva, ni mucho menos a ese hombre llamado Giovanni."

"..."

"Ahora, si me lo permites...", caminó"...continuaré con mi paseo, ya que planeo descansar esta noche y continuar mi viaje mañana."

Y se alejó tranquilamente entre los árboles. Pikachu se quedó en el mismo lugar, sin comprender como era esto posible y con una gran tristeza en su corazón al creer que había sido olvidado por su creador. Mas algo le decía que el pokémon que acababa de ver, no era el mismo con el que había convivido en el Monte Quena. Pero entonces...¿quién era? Y más importante, ¿qué había sucedido con Mewtwo?

Entonces, sin pensarlo por más tiempo, se animó a seguir al forastero, en busca de respuestas y de la lógica de éstas.

Mewtwo, al verlo a su lado, frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Qué pretendes?", preguntó con indiferencia.

"Nada, sólo saber de ti."

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"Qué pasó con Mewtwo. ¿Me puedes contar un poco de tu historia?"

"Uf", suspiró el clon con intranquilidad, deteniéndose un segundo para evaluar la situación. "Por favor, ¿qué puedo decirte? Mi pasado no es algo que me cause regocijo, así que por favor te pediría comprensión"

"Eres un clon, yo también lo soy. Vamos, ¡no tientes al drama!"

"¿Eres un clon?", llamó la atención de Mewtwo. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Me crearon como copia de un pikachu natural. Mi nombre seria Pikachutwo, pero es más fácil decirme Pikachu y ya, ¿no crees?"

"¿Y qué ser humano te creó? No sabía que existieran más clones."

"No me creó un ser humano, fue Mewtwo...o tú..."

"..."

"Y existen muchos clones más, que ahora son libres"

"¡¿Qué?!", exclamó, demostrando todo su interés al pequeño ratón eléctrico.

"Eso, lo que te acabo de decir. Tú, yo, los demás, todos somos clones y ¿sabes qué creo? Tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que tú no eres mi creador, eres otro. No sé de donde saliste, como llegaste hasta aquí, si tienes algún parentesco con Mewtwo. No sé."

"..."

"Por eso quiero conocer tu historia, tal vez eso signifique que el otro, mi creador, está lejos ahora y tal vez se pregunta si alguna vez podría haber alguien como él."

"..."

"Existen muchos pikachu y yo podría pasar desapercibido entre ellos. Lo mismo pasaría con los demás clones, menos con él. Y yo sé que le molestaba, aunque nunca lo dijo, ¿sabes? Mewtwo era muy orgulloso y casi nunca expresaba lo que sentía. Me pregunto si seguirá igual."

"..."

"¡Pero vamos!", se volteó soltando chispas de sus mejillas producto del entusiasmo. "¡Encontrémoslo! ¡Vamos y busquemos! ¿Acaso no quieres conocer a alguien de tu propia especie? ¿Al único que tal vez podría ser tu familia?"

"..."

"¿Y que tal si hay mucho más como ustedes allá afuera y ninguno lo sabe?"

"..."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices?"

"Que no pretendo seguir una absurda fantasía", dictaminó con seriedad, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa del eléctrico. "No pretendo ir en una búsqueda sin sentido tan solo guiándome por un _presentimiento_. No soy imbécil"

"Pero...pero..."

"No. Me dices que es algo que _crees. ¿_Qué tal si paso toda la vida siguiendo una ilusión, tan solo para afirmar el hecho de que no existe ni existirá alguien como yo en este mundo?"

"..."

"Lo siento, pero no participaré en tu aventura"

"¡Pero Mewtwo!", se acercó. "Yo sé que sí, yo..."

"_Crees"_

"Ehm..."

"No, permíteme", y se adelantó para continuar con su marcha. Esta vez, el pequeño se quedó en su lugar, simplemente observando su partida.

Esa noche estrellada, Mewtwo se acomodó en el hueco que hacían dos ramas de un añoso árbol, mientras observaba la negrura del cielo y las maravillas que este podía brindarle; mas en esta ocasión, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, o en otro contexto.

Después de todo, Pikachu sí había logrado algo: llenar su mente de intriga.

"¿_Es posible siquiera imaginarlo? ¿Es posible aferrarse aunque sea mínimamente a la idea sin caer en la locura y la desesperación? Oh, no lo sé._

_Lo único que sé, es que fue difícil la comprensión de que no existía otro como yo. Debo admitirlo, en un primer momento no me importó, o no le di el valor correspondiente a esa realidad, mas al comenzar a convivir con otros, me di cuenta de que el lazo que une a las especies es mucho más que sanguíneo y que sin importar cuán amigos podamos ser, no podía comparar dicha amistad a la idea de realmente tener a alguien a quien poder llamar familia._

_Oh, esto es complejo..._

_La idea me ha perseguido incesantemente ahora y no sé qué camino tomar. Si debo creer y comenzar la búsqueda aun sabiendo que puede ser tan sólo una farsa, o quedarme aquí, continuar mi vida sin mayores contratiempos._

_Sé que huyo, sé que hay humanos tras mis pasos; humanos que buscan tan solo ejercer el control sobre mí, tal y como ese hombre que pretendió darme caza. Uf, de no haber sido por ese humano, el anciano y la niña, yo tal vez no podría estar disfrutando tranquilamente de las estrellas._

_Sé que huyo y que mis días tal vez estén contados. Sé que debo ocultarme, vivir como un prófugo ansioso de libertad. Sé que no dispongo de todo el tiempo que quisiera, que de un instante a otro mi vida hasta podría acabar. Entonces es cuando me pregunto qué tan descabellada es la idea de partir en la búsqueda de aquel que existe en algún lugar, ese que es como yo, con el que comparto algo más profundo._

_¿Y si dejo de ser libre mañana? ¿Y dejo de serlo en este instante? ¿O en muchos años más? ¿Habrá valido la pena enfrentar al mundo en su búsqueda?_

_¿Y si no lo encuentro? ¿Y si no existe?"_

Se quedó con la mirada fija en una lejana estrella que parpadeaba con frenesí. Cerró los ojos tras un momento y suspiró para sentarse y pasar su mano sobre su cara como si pretendiera quitársela.

_"¿Y si lo encuentro?"_

**Nota de autor:**

Sí, he vuelto a la escritura y las razones son muy simples. A) Soy débil, B) Me encanta hacer esto. Une las dos y saca tus conclusiones. Como sea, me disculpo por el melodramático retiro de antes, pero era otra época (¿o me he debilitado aún más?).

Bueno, desde el día en que me di cuenta de que el Mewtwo de la película 16 no era "nuestro Mewtwo", mi alma volvió a mí para permitirme vivir en paz. Pero entonces me planteé la idea de cómo sería un encuentro entre estos dos. Si se odiarían, si se aceptarían, cómo sería el shock al encontrar a un ser de iguales características luego de haberse creído solo en el mundo. Un tema interesante.

Pero bueno, como estoy volviendo a la escritura, es como si realmente comenzara desde cero. No he tenido mucha práctica desde que terminé Humanidad, así que si son tan amables, ¿podrían darme su opinión?

Trataré de que esta historia no sea tan larga (máximo cuatro capítulos), ya que la estoy usando como conejillo de indias para dos proyectos grandes que algún día por fin verán la luz (otra razón para mi regreso. Cuando estas historias nacieron en mi cabeza, se negaron a dejarme en paz hasta ser escritas)

Eso, espero sus comentarios :)

MG.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo Re- subido_

Con suma lentitud la oscuridad fue absorbiendo cada rincón del bosque, convirtiéndose así, en el preludio de una larga noche. El cielo perdió su color y las nubes se transformaron en tristes paseantes grises, prontas a desvanecerse con la más despiadada suavidad.

Mewtwo caminó entre los árboles, pisando de vez en cuando, una que otra hoja seca o rama caída, que crujía bajo sus pies desnudos. Sus manos recorrían los troncos, viendo a través del tacto la piel vegetal de aquellos imponentes dueños de la foresta.

Todo se veía sin color, presa absoluta de una oscuridad que cada vez, contaminaba más y más sus propios pensamientos, ya en ese instante, melancólicos. Al cerrar los ojos y detenerse un instante, pensó en los pasos que estaba dando y en cierto temblor en su interior a plantearse el emprender el camino.

"Todo se resolverá ahora", susurró y alzó la vista para proseguir hacia un quieto y casi negro lago ubicado en medio de la arboleda.

Allí encontró a Pikachu.

El pequeño ratón eléctrico se hallaba sentado en la otra orilla, jugueteando distraídamente con una de las tantas plantas acuáticas que crecían sin cesar. Su mirar, sin embargo, era triste, decaído, apagado. Aun producto de la creciente oscuridad, su cuerpo reflejaba un sin color inquietante, lo que impresionó de sobremanera al clon de Mew, quien se detuvo a centímetros del agua para observarlo.

Separados por el lago, sólo el pokémon de mayor tamaño tenía conciencia de la presencia del otro, dado que el grado de atracción del eléctrico era alarmante.

"¿Qué te ha sucedido?", pensó Mewtwo con cierto dolor, antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más y dar un paso hacia adelante. El resultado de esto, se tradujo en el levantamiento de una pequeña onda en el agua, que se precipitó entonces a los pies del roedor. Este, al verla, alzó la vista y, tal y como suponía que sucedería, su corazón se comprimió en un solo punto dentro de su pecho, incapaz de comprender los hechos que ahora se sucedían frente a sus ojos.

Ambos clones se miraron profundamente, pero ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Se mantuvieron en un tiempo muerto a cada lado del lago, contemplándose a la vez que sus reflejos en el agua los imitaban con la más pura perfección.

El bosque los dejó sumirse en sus pensamientos, en su melancolía.

Entonces, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas morales con las que podía contar, Pikachu se puso de pie y suspiró, sólo para preguntarle al otro clon el por qué de su presencia en el lugar.

"Me habías dicho que te irías de aquí", dijo en un susurro bajo, como si temiera destrozar la atmosfera del silencio tenso que les había otorgado el bosque.

"Eso es lo que había planeado antes de que te cruzaras en mi vida"

"No te preocupes", cerró los ojos. "Ya no lo haré más", y se volteó, mas cuando ya avanzaba un par de pasos para internarse entre el follaje, Mewtwo alzó la voz.

"Cuanta decepción y tristeza veo en tus ojos, pequeño."

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, sin saber hacia donde avanzar luego de no haber tenido efecto en el ratón eléctrico, cuyos pasos se apresuraron para perderse entre los árboles.

"Sé que ayer no quise escuchar tus razones, debido a la ilógica de las mismas", dijo el clon mayor. "Pero ahora, necesito que me escuches."

"Me dijiste ayer que no eras mi creador y te creo", contestó sin voltear. "No sé qué fue lo que pasó. Si el Equipo Rocket te capturó y te cambió o..."

"Soy otro espécimen", completó.

"¡No me vengas a decir esas cosas!", pidió con desesperación. "Ya me...ya me convencí de lo que pasa. Te cambiaron. No pueden existir dos Mewtwo, eso no tiene sentido, tú también lo sabes."

"Lo sé, lo reconozco. No comprendo lo que está sucediendo, pero tampoco es del todo imposible que no existan dos seres iguales en el planeta, sin importar cuan... artificiales sean."

Pikachu se detuvo entonces y lentamente miró hacia atrás, hacia la otra orilla del lago que ahora los separaba. Allí vio a dos clones, uno de pie y el otro de cabeza, ambos mirándolo con sobrada intensidad. Que irónica era la vida. Allí estaban los dos.

"Ni tú, ni yo, y tal vez menos él, sabemos en realidad en que consistían los planes de aquellos que nos crearon. Si hubo robo de material genético, si hubo una colaboración, si hubo el desarrollo paralelo de dos proyectos de clonación. No lo sabemos y tal vez ese misterio jamás sea revelado. Mas, si me permites sinceridad, eso no me importa ni en lo mas mínimo. No me importa cómo fue que nos crearon o quien fue el responsable. Lo único que me interesa es poder ser libre, ser quien soy y llenar mi vida con alguna razón importante para estar aquí."

"¿A dónde quieres ir con esto?", preguntó Pikachu, dándose cuenta de que, aun sin conocerse (si es que realmente existían dos clones), ambos tenían ideas muy parecidas y en el fondo se preguntó si eso era algo "natural" en una especie como la suya.

"Quiero seguir adelante, adentrarme en terrenos aun más allá de mis propios límites. Y uno de los más grandes es el de mi propia existencia."

"No entiendo"

"Quiero conocerlo", dijo por fin, manteniendo una posición erguida y orgullosa, tal y como el ratón eléctrico recordaba a su creador. "Quiero conocer a aquel que es igual a mí, quiero saber cómo es que esto ha sido posible."

"..."

"Tal vez él me deteste, lo sé y me dispongo a enfrentar ese riesgo, mas algo es seguro: no me rendiré."

Esto último alzo las orejas del clon menor, sorprendiéndose por la repentina determinación de aquella criatura frente a él.

Había cambiado de opinión. Ayer no le había creído ni una sola palabra y había terminado, antes de empezar, cualquier indicio de relación y ahora, de la nada, estaba diciéndole que tenía toda la disposición de encontrar a Mewtwo, a su creador, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

"¿Por qué?", le preguntó con interés. "¿Por qué tomaste una decisión tan repentina?"

"Porque quiero vivir", le contestó con una seriedad tan absoluta, que el pequeño interlocutor perdió todo su valor para volver a cuestionar la metáfora con la que pretendía explicar su razones.

En ese momento, Pikachu, mirando directo a los ojos del pokémon grisáceo, sintió que se desarrollo un vértigo inusual en su interior, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo sin control y, aparentemente, sin razón. Sus pensamientos se hicieron confusos y sólo logro ver unas imágenes fugaces de aquel a quien, en algún momento de su vida, pudo considerar su padre.

Mewtwo en Isla Nueva, su batalla contra Mew y la misma entre pokémon naturales y clonados. Su viaje hacia la región Johto, su estancia en el lugar, la intervención de Giovanni y sus hombres, la confrontación final y la agridulce despedida.

Todo se mezcló en un torbellino de recuerdos y sensaciones que, llegando a su clímax, colisionaron en un punto blanco en su mente, hasta que ésta recobró el sentido de la realidad. Poco a poco Pikachu recuperó sus pensamientos presentes, sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista hacia Mewtwo, descubrió que su expresión difería de una forma extraordinaria de la gravedad con la que había declarado su última decisión. Ahora su sorpresa se mezclaba con un implacable aturdimiento, el cual hizo flaquear hasta su más férrea voluntad.

"¿Qué te pasa?", preguntó el eléctrico con preocupación.

"Lo he visto", susurró en su mente.

"¿Uh?"

"Lo he visto", repitió. "He verificado su veracidad a través de tus recuerdos."

"¿Qué?"

Mewtwo suspiró, cerrando los ojos para mantener la calma. "He visto a mi contraparte en los recuerdos que conservas de él. Sé que es real ahora, lo he comprobado."

"Uh...", asintió el pikachu, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de algo que provocó un par de chispas en sus mejillas. "¡¿De todas formas no me creías?!", dijo con enojo. "¿Viniste a verificar con tus poderes que estaba diciendo la verdad? ¡¿Que acaso no confías en mi?! ¿No viste cuan decepcionado estaba?"

"Ha. Me dijiste que te habías convencido de que me habían cambiado, ¿lo recuerdas?", sonrió el pokémon grisáceo, relajándose notablemente. "A decir verdad, no soy de aquellos que confían en alguien a partir de sentimentalismos. Durante una larga etapa en mi vida, vi al mundo con genuina desconfianza y poco a poco, eso fue cambiando; lo cual no significa que no me tome la molestia y la previsión de verificar si todo aquello que me dices es real, o que tus sentimientos son sinceros."

"Eso se llama desconfianza y punto", dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo sé."

Pikachu se quedó mirando a aquel reflejo de su creador por un momento, notando que con suma lentitud, iba relajándose luego del seguro impacto de haber visto la existencia de Mewtwo. Aunque él también fuese un clon, no podía imaginar lo que era el sentirse realmente solo en el mundo y seguramente nunca llegaría a ese punto.

...

...

...

"_Tal vez las experiencias ganadas desde aquel instante en que me hice libre, han propiciado un aumento de poder que hasta a mi ha sorprendido, mas esto no significa de ninguna manera, que me he hecho fuerte. Sino todo lo contrario._

_He vivido presa de una esclavitud psicológica impuesta por aquellos que me crearon y que aun en la lejanía e incluso, la muerte, se han negado a dejarme en paz. Sus fantasmas, sus recuerdos, sus acciones, todo me persigue en el nivel más profundo de mi intimidad. He pasado noches enteras sin dormir, presa del pánico, de aquel dolor que quedo impregnado en mi ser y que, sin importar cuánto poder obtenga, cada día, cada noche, se presenta como la más cruenta de las fieras para torturarme en mi absoluta debilidad._

_No he podido dejar el miedo atrás. Siento que en cualquier momento, ellos vendrán por mí, perderé mi libertad, mi identidad. Me torturarán, me tratarán como el experimento, el ser artificial que soy. Ya no podré gozar del vuelo matutino, de mis amigos pokémon que se elevan a mi lado con la briza llevadera, con las nubes suaves. Ya no podré respirar el dulce aroma de los bosques, la sal del océano, ya no podré sentir la tierra indómita bajo mis pies._

_No, todo ello terminará cuando ellos irrumpan en mi vida, cuando la destruyan en mil pedazos sólo para verla disolverse como agua entre mis dedos. Y no les importara cuanto les suplique, cuanto ruegue por mi vida, por mi ser, ellos simplemente me tratarán como el monstruo que soy._

_Vivo el miedo, soy el miedo, soy mi propio miedo._

_Trato de mantener una pose orgullosa, el mentón altivo, la mirada fría y la actitud desafiante, mas en el fondo sé que soy tan sólo un cobarde, que rehúye todo a su alrededor con el fin de refugiarse en la más profunda de las cuevas, en los más oscuros bosques para no ser visto, para no ser reconocido._

_¡Qué vergüenza! Siento una lástima enorme de mi propio ser, de este estilo de vida tan patético que tengo, que este maldito sentimiento de horror hacia lo que otros podrían hacerme como represalia ante mi rebeldía, ante el acto de haber dicho no al dolor, no a la tristeza y sí al ese deseo insaciable de querer vivir._

_Puede que este sea mi último día en la tierra como un ser libre. Tal vez mañana me encuentre en una celda, o bajo el control de terribles máquinas de tortura. Es por esto que he tomado esta decisión. Quiero, con todo mi ser, con todo mi corazón, encontrar a aquel que posee mi rostro y mi nombre. Quiero verlo aunque sea por un segundo, quiero que su mirada se cruce con la mía por al menos un instante. Quiero, con toda mi alma, el dejar de sentir el peso implacable de la soledad, aunque sea sólo por una vez. _

_Quiero verlo y decirle "ya no estamos solos", poder saborear la sensación de la compañía, de la calidez de saber de su existencia y que el sepa de la mía. Y si bien he dicho que no importa el que yo no le agrade, me conformo con el hecho de poder imaginar que en la mente de mi contraparte, existe un rincón que se encarga de recordarme de vez en cuando, sin importar en que cruentas circunstancias me encuentre yo en ese momento. Tal vez así pueda ya no sentir la soledad."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Esa misma noche, luego de un cruce de palabras, Mewtwo y Pikachu emprendieron el viaje en busca del clon de Mew que rehuía con experticia cualquier contacto humano. Pretendían recorrer vastas zonas del mundo, tratando de sentir una presencia psíquica superior a las demás y seguirla. Un plan bastante simple y poco seguro, pero fue lo único que podría servir en una situación como esta.

Pikachu no había visto a Mewtwo desde que se separaron en el Monte Quena, por lo tanto, no tenía idea sobre que ruta podría estar siguiendo o que itinerario de viaje era el que se había formado. También, recapacitó, existía la posibilidad de que bien el pokémon grisáceo hubiese hecho un alto en su travesía, por alguna u otra razón. Tal vez halló su tan ansiado propósito y ahora llevaba una vida feliz en algún lugar fijo del globo.

Bien, o Mewtwo se estaba moviendo, siempre avanzando un par de pasos más que ellos, o simplemente ahora tenía un hogar y, de seguro, no se mostraría tan abiertamente. Aunque a decir verdad, Pikachu, luego de haber conocido a este Mewtwo, no estaba seguro realmente cuanto pudo haber cambiado su creador.

"¿_Y si es él ahora? ¿Y si le borraron la memoria y ahora, creyéndome, vamos a salir a buscarlo teniéndolo aquí mismo? ¡Eso sería la peor estupidez!", _pensaba con horror, aunque de verdad él quería creer que existían dos clones (a pesar de haberse auto-convencido antes de lo contrario) y no una historia retorcida por los sucios juegos de la amnesia.

Pero la idea se quedó dando vueltas. Ya habían recorrido un par de bosques recolectando pistas, las cuales los dejaban con las manos vacías, pero el pequeño eléctrico seguía pensando que tal vez buscaba a su creador, teniéndolo junto a él, pero con todos sus recuerdos borrados.

No, sería inútil, una pérdida de tiempo y la destrucción de todas las esperanzas de Mewtwo.

Sabía que el clon, al verificar la existencia de su contraparte a través de sus recuerdos, había sufrido un gran impacto, pero también había presenciado el nacimiento de la más dulce esperanza. Por razones que el pequeño desconocía, Mewtwo quería encontrar al otro clon con toda su voluntad y...¿y si seguía con un juego enfermo buscando a alguien que ya no existía porque fue destruido por algún método usado por el Equipo Rocket?

Se sentía abrumado. Ya llevaban varios días buscando en los valles cercanos y cada instante, Pikachu quería detener la aventura y explicarle sus razones a su acompañante, tratar de convencerlo de que, efectivamente, seguían algo vacío y que los llevaría directo a un precipicio de la más cruel decepción. Sin embargo, cada vez que se detenían y se atrevía a abrir la boca para comunicarle sus ideas, un miedo profundo al dolor ajeno se lo impedía. Además del hecho de que la posibilidad de que la búsqueda fuese algo efectivo también era grande. 50- 50, podríamos decir.

_"Tal vez él me deteste, lo sé y me dispongo a enfrentar ese riesgo, mas algo es seguro: no me rendiré."_

"_Oh, Arceus", _pensaba, tratando de armarse de valor para afrontar la realidad, pero después de todo, no fue capaz de decirle una palabra al clon grisáceo y sólo se digno a continuar con el plan, completamente consciente de que esta búsqueda podría resultar en el peor de los fracasos.

No fue tan valiente como siempre creyó ser. Aunque una parte de sí mismo le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto. La mente de Pikachu era una confusión.

...

...

...

Los primeros días fueron abrumadores y, lentamente, ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían algo más en común que el ser clones. Se mostraban impacientes en un grado máximo al no poder poseer ni el menor indicio de la existencia de Mewtwo.

Si bien llevaban muy poco tiempo, todas las respuestas negativas que recibían a diario comenzaron a hacer mella en su mente y con lentitud, comenzaron a caer en un opresor estado depresivo.

"¡Agh!", gruñó Pikachu un día. " ¡Moriremos de viejos antes de poder lograr algo! No podemos seguir así, tenemos que pensar en un plan. "

"¿Qué clase de plan?", preguntó Mewtwo con intriga, sentándose en una roca entre los árboles de aquel bosque donde habían arribado. El eléctrico se paseó frente a sus ojos aburridos y luego miró al cielo.

"No sé", admitió. "¿No puedes buscarlo por su rastro psíquico?"

"..."

"Porque debe ser igual a ti, ¿no? ¡Sólo usa tu imaginación!", dijo el pequeño ya notablemente irritado. No soportaba una noche más de esta búsqueda sin sentido. "Vamos, has estado en contacto contigo, no?"

"No es tan sencillo. El mundo entero está lleno de presencias y, buscar una en especifico, a la cual nunca he sentido... "

"¡Pero no es imposible!", gritó. "¡Dijiste que no te rendirías y ahora te sientas en la roca a esperar a que a mí se me ocurra algo!",se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero. "Mewtwo tendría una solución, ¡a él _sí _se le ocurriría algo!"

"Entiendo", dijo el clon más grande poniéndose se pie, con la ofensa inscrita en el rostro. "¿Acaso piensas que yo no me encuentro en tu misma situación? ¿Acaso piensas que disfruto con haber pasado todo este tiempo buscando sin obtener resultado? Pues bien, te diré que sí, yo también me he aburrido de esto."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?", preguntó Pikachu mirando el ceño fruncido de su interlocutor, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Mewtwo se alzó hacia el cielo, dejando todo el paisaje vegetal bajo sus pies. El bosque se extendió por kilómetros desde donde el pokémon psíquico se encontraba, viendo como las aves lejanas avanzaban con calma por ese cielo que ya habían hecho suyo. Las nubes en la lejanía le daban una sensación aun más tranquilizadora, pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía tiempo para eso. No podía concebir en su mente que la travesía continuara de este punto al momento práctico de su muerte. El mundo era inmenso, lo sabía, como también que Mewtwo se estaba moviendo igual que ellos.

¿Qué posibilidades tendrían de encontrarlo?

No, definitivamente no podían seguir así.

"¿_Por qué deseas encontrarlo?" _, se preguntó con los ojos cerrados, elevando sus capacidades psíquicas hasta límites jamás alcanzados. "_Porque ya no quiero sentir esta escalofriante soledad,_

_"Durante el tiempo que he viajado, he visto millones de seres humanos, y otros millares de pokémon; centenares de pikachu han desfilado frente a mis ojos, pero nunca alguien como yo._

_"Incluso, a pesar de haber sido creados por el hombre, los Genesect son una familia con la que pueden apoyarse mutuamente._

_"¿Y yo?_

_"He vivido en la más pura soledad desde el instante en que abrí mis ojos por primera vez._

_"No, ya no quiero seguir así, sintiendo este indescriptible vacio al verme como el único representante de mi especie en el mundo."_

Extendió entonces sus poderes hacia extremos que superaron por mucho sus fronteras. Algo en su cuerpo le pidió no continuar, argumentando un uso excesivo de su capacidad que, en un momento, podría causarle un gran daño, mas a pesar de las advertencias de su propio organismo, decidió proseguir.

No podía permitirse flaquear. Buscaría a Mewtwo aunque tuviese que arriesgar la vida y sus poderes por ello. Y no sólo lo buscaría, lo encontraría e iría hacia él.

Mientras tanto, Pikachu observó como alrededor del pokémon psíquico se desarrollaron fuertes vientos y grandes destellos. Se fijó también con cierta preocupación que su cuerpo temblaba y que su expresión no ayudaba en demasía a calmarse.

"¡Mewtwo!", le gritó. "¡No era para que te lo tomaras tan personal! ¡Detente, te estás haciendo daño!"

Pero el clon mayor no le escuchó o simplemente se negó a hacerlo.

Quería encontrar a su contraparte a como diera lugar y aunque la situación escapara de su control, lo intentaría hasta los últimos atisbos de conciencia.

Dentro de su mundo psíquico, todo se oscureció, y sólo pudo ver pequeñas luces, cuales fuegos fatuos que se extendían infinitamente por su lienzo sombrío. Algunas se movían, otras se mantenían vibrando en cierto lugar, siendo brillantes unas y más opacas las que quedaban. Había grandes y pequeñas y de variadas formas, mas Mewtwo buscaba una enorme, un poder psíquico por sobre los límites convencionales.

"¿_Dónde estás?", _preguntó ya sintiendo un enorme cansancio por todo su ser.

Había extendido su poder por miles de kilómetros desde su centro y sabía que el sentir cada una de esas presencias y continuar hacia adelante, a la larga, terminaría dándole la derrota.

Sintió que sus sentidos comenzaban a decaer, uno a uno estaban dando paso al costado de tan ambiciosa empresa, pero el clon grisáceo quería cumplir su objetivo a como diera lugar, aunque su cuerpo, exigiéndose como nunca lo había hecho antes, quería rendirse.

Pikachu vio una obvia mueca de dolor, sus hombros encogiéndose, su cola temblando con frenesí. Mewtwo no estaba bien, pero no hallaba la forma de detener tan arriesgado desafío.

"¡Detente!"

"_Mewtwo tendría una solución, ¡a él sí se le ocurriría algo!"_

Rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños. "_Ya verás de los que soy capaz"_

Entonces, haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, alzó más su capacidad y allá, en el horizonte, vio una gran masa de luz azul que, a pesar de la distancia, se le hizo muy cálida.

_"¿Será posible?", _pensó, abrigando la esperanza en su pecho con la emoción a flor de piel. Sin embargo, para desvanecer su reciente creencia, otra luz apareció. De gran tamaño, pero amarilla.

Mewtwo se quedó entre las dos, sin saber qué dirección tomar luego de haberlas hallado. Una de ellas podría ser su contraparte o cualquier pokémon con un alto nivel psíquico. Y sabía que si se atrevía a extender más su radio de búsqueda, seguramente encontraría más.

Maldijo. Luego de no hallar nada, ahora tenía dos y no sabía cual escoger. Azul o amarillo. Ambas eran fuertes aun en la distancia.

Pero había un detalle que estaba pasando por alto a raíz de la desesperación. Sólo una era cálida.

Al darse cuenta de esto, trató de enfocarse en esta fuente lumínica con el fin de verificar si efectivamente, esa presencia pertenecía o no a Mewtwo. Sin embargo, cuando pretendió extenderse aun más, cuando, dentro de su mundo psíquico, estiró el brazo y procuró moverse para lograr ver realmente al dueño de la luz, todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad total que pronto fue llenada por un estridente sonido agudo que le obligó a llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y luego, para finalizar, un grito.

"¡Mewtwo!", exclamó Pikachu cuando vio al reflejo de su creador perder el equilibrio y caer en picada. El eléctrico, desesperado, trató de pensar en una forma de suavizar su caída, pero los segundos no fueron suficientes y el cuerpo del pokémon psíquico chocó con brutal fuerza contra el suelo.

De inmediato Pikachu corrió en su ayuda, temiendo lo peor, mas cuando vio que se movía aun con gran dificultad, sintió un enorme alivio.

"No te muevas", le ordenó al llegar, entregándose a la inmediata tarea de buscar alguna rotura en su cuerpo.

"Estoy bien", murmuró el psíquico, pero rápidamente el más pequeño le dio una mirada asesina.

"¡Cómo que estás bien! ¡Casi te mueres! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!"

"N-necesitaba buscarlo a través de su rastro psíquico, tal y como me dijiste."

"¡Pero no por eso tenías que hacer eso!", le gritó. "Te estuve llamando todo el tiempo pero nunca me prestaste atención. ¡¿Acaso estás demente?!"

"Ya te lo he dicho: necesitaba otro método de búsqueda."

"Pero..."

"Además", irrumpió, "dijiste que no estaba haciendo nada"

"Pero...", se le quedó mirando. "Esa es una forma de hablar, ¡idiota!"

"Demasiado tarde", y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Que idiota eres", susurró el roedor revisando con más cuidado su cuerpo en busca de contusiones más serias, pero por suerte sólo encontró rasguños producto de la caída.

En eso, notó que su acompañante sonreía a pesar de su inevitable mueca dolorida.

"¿Qué? ¿Es tan gracioso casi morir?", preguntó con molestia.

"No", contestó con los ojos cerrados. "Me alegra tu preocupación."

Pikachu entonces pareció avergonzarse y sólo respondió con un "¡Bah!", supuestamente desinteresado.

"Además", dijo Mewtwo con un pesado suspiro. "...lo encontré"

"¿Qué?", se sorprendió el eléctrico.

"Es una luz azul, muy cálida, hacia el oeste. Está a miles de kilómetros, tal vez fuera de las fronteras de esta región o aun más lejos, pero lo vi." Y luego de decirlo, dejó ir otro suspiro y se envolvió con la dulce tibieza de la inconsciencia.

...

...

...

Al día siguiente, el psíquico se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol llegaron a su cara, notando de inmediato que Pikachu no había logrado mover su cuerpo del lugar de la caída, mas se sorprendió al descubrir unas cuantas bayas a su lado.

Mewtwo se sentó y aunque aun sentía un dolor significativo, se alegró de poder moverse con libertad, así que buscó a su alrededor y pronto encontró a Pikachu de pie sobre una roca, con la mirada seria fija en el horizonte.

"Buen día", le dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él rápidamente se volteó y se le acercó.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te duele todavía?"

"Un poco, gracias por tu preocupación"

"¡Bah!", se arriscó de hombros tratando de demostrar poco interés. "Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién? Como veo que casi ni te importa tu salud, no me queda de otra."

"Que gracioso eres, pequeño", le dijo acariciando su cabeza, lo que molestó bastante al amarillo.

"De veras que no eres el Mewtwo que yo conozco...¡él nunca haría algo así!"

"Ya veo", contestó poniéndose de pie. "¿Qué tal si comemos algo y nos ponemos en marcha? Si vamos rápido, podremos llegar a él en uno o dos días como máximo."

"Pero...dijiste que tal vez estaba en otra región. ¿Cómo piensas llegar tan rápido?"

Entonces Mewtwo se rió suavemente y le dijo: "Me temo que no me conoces muy bien, mi amigo"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lo verás cuando acabemos de comer", contestó, mas repentinamente su expresión cambió a una seriedad absoluta que por poco, se convertía en terror.

"¿Qué te pasa?", se acercó Pikachu, temiendo que algo se hubiese roto dentro del cuerpo de su acompañante. Después de todo, aun se encontraba convaleciente luego de la gran caída del día anterior.

"¡Es cierto!", exclamó Mewtwo, extrañando aun más a su interlocutor. "¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! Si yo puedo transformarme y alcanzarlo rápidamente, obviamente él también puede hacerlo y nuestra distancia aumentará más y más"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que transformarte? ¿En qué?"

"¿Pero de qué hablas?", lo miró casi como si le hubiese dicho algo ofensivo. "¿Es que acaso nunca viste a Mewtwo transformarse?"

"¿Transformarse en qué?", se impacientó. "Oye, no es por ser antipático contigo, pero detesto cuando hablas como si yo pudiese leerte la mente. Te enredas en cosas raras, no me hablas claro... ¿y ahora me dices que Mewtwo se puede transformar en quien sabe qué? Oye, yo nunca lo vi hacer algo así, ¿de acuerdo? Así que por favor, si fueras tan amable de...", pero no continuó, ya que el clon más grande se llevó las manos al pecho y pronto un gran aura de color azul rodeó por completo su cuerpo, absorbiéndolo en la luminosidad. Pikachu temió una repetición del episodio del día anterior, e intentó detener el proceso del trance psíquico, mas antes de que pudiese dar un paso, la luz desapareció.

El eléctrico no se movió por varios segundos, mirando al otro pokémon con la boca abierta y los ojos redondos como platos.

"Es a esto a lo que me refiero", dijo serenamente el ser grisáceo, pero pronto su expresión fue sustituida por una gran sorpresa cuando Pikachu dio un estruendoso grito y retrocedió varios pasos para caer sentado sobre su cola.

"¡Por Arceus!", exclamaba más rápido de lo que su boca se lo permitía. "¡¿Q-qué eres tú?!"

"¿Cómo dices? ¿Es que acaso de verdad Mewtwo nunca...?"

"¡¿Cómo es que te transformaste?! ¡¿Q-qué significa esto?! ¡Oh Arceus! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!"

"Pikachu, por favor, conserva la calma", se le acercó con las manos en alto tratando de apaciguar su alteración.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si de repente se te ocurre cambiar así?!"

"..."

"¿Que acaso evolucionaste? Q-que...¡explícame qué pasa!"

"Uf", suspiró Mewtwo. "De verdad que tienes problemas con tus nervios."

"...". el eléctrico temblaba producto de su ataque de histeria, pero trató de mantener la compostura para entender lo que sucedía.

"Pikachu, yo puedo adoptar esta forma, ¿entiendes? Me permite moverme por sobre las velocidades normales, superando por mucho a los pokémon más rápidos e incluso, a las máquinas humanas más veloces. Puedo abarcar kilómetros en tan sólo unos minutos con el mínimo esfuerzo."

"..."

"He podido hacer esto desde que tengo memoria y por eso...pensé que ya lo habías visto en Mewtwo", se arriscó de hombros. "Jamás imaginé que lo tomarías tan mal."

"..."

"Tal vez él nunca quiso mostrar su otra forma, o nunca se dio la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"¿Entonces él también puede?"

"Supongo que sí. Si ambos fuimos creados con los mismo métodos, imagino que poseemos las mismas habilidades"

Pikachu se quedó viendo el nuevo cuerpo del pokémon que acompañaba su viaje. Mucho más pequeño, con apariencia aerodinámica. Sus brazos colgaban suavemente a sus costados de la misma forma que sus piernas, ahora separadas del suelo por varios centímetros. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, unidas por una suerte de arco sobre su cabeza, la cual poseía una gran saliente hacia atrás, simulando de algún modo la cola que ya no poseía. Lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos carmesí, que le decían mantener la calma.

"Sigo siendo yo, no te preocupes", le sonrió.

"Lo sé, lo sé...", suspiró. "Así que...entonces así piensas seguir a Mewtwo"

"Así es, pero había pasado por alto lo obvio: él debe estar moviéndose al mismo ritmo. Debemos partir de inmediato"

"Uh..."

"Ven, es hora de irse, podemos comer cuando lo encontremos. Ya no quiero seguir esperando"

Pikachu no alcanzó a reaccionar sino hasta que el pokémon recién transformado lo tomó en sus brazos, lo acomodó con cuidado en su pecho y se alzó hacia el cielo.

"Vamos, amigo, más allá de los límites", dijo sonriendo y un aura azul cubrió su cuerpo segundos antes de que se convirtiera en un simple haz de luz que partió en dos la infinidad del cielo.

**Nota de autor:**

Mewtwo: ya no sirves para esto, será mejor que te jubiles.

Yo: CALLATE!

Dios santo! No saben lo tremendamente difícil que fue hacer esto.

Si estuvieron atentos, supongo que varios se dieron cuenta de que el capítulo estaba subido, pero lo borré. Fue una inconcebible negligencia el haber puesto la segunda parte sin un mínimo de autocritica. Simplemente lo escribí, me pareció "bonito" y ya. Pero luego estuve leyendo un par de historias de mis autores favoritos y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta del asco que había escrito.

Pero realmente fue porque, como he dicho por ahí, un año sin escribir ha terminado por pasarme la cuenta. Dedicarme a este capítulo en su construcción no fue difícil, ya que yo tengo la regla de jamás, jamás, jamás nunca comenzar una historia sin tener el final, pues por lo tanto, esta ya lo tiene definido. Mi problema es el de la redacción.

Tardé horas y horas escribiendo miles de veces el mismo párrafo, solo para descubrir que cada uno era peor que el anterior. Sin sentimiento, incongruente, simplemente malo.

La verdad es que me entristece mucho esta situación, porque escribir me gusta y más si se trata de Mewtwo, pero los problemas que estoy teniendo me han bajado la moral, por decirlo de algún modo. Leo otras historias, trato de enfocarme en las mías (porque estoy barajando varios proyectos que, con esta situación, están en peligro de extinción antes de haber nacido) pero no salen como quiero. Siento que escribo como una niña, peor que en mis humildes inicios en el fanfic.

La verdad es que no sé a donde va esto, sumándole también ciertos inconvenientes respecto a mi vida personal que, irremediablemente, terminan afectando mi trabajo.

Esto es triste y espero poder escribir el próximo capítulo, al cual no le pondré fecha porque no sé cuando podré hacerlo, bajo qué condiciones, etc, etc, etc. Tal vez lo termine el próximo año, quién sabe.

Y sobre los otros proyectos...puf, sigo pensando en qué hacer.

Como sea, alcen sus manos, bríndenme un poco de su energía y por favor, comenten de la forma más crítica posible, sin importar que hieran mis sentimientos, estoy preparada para los golpes ;) pero COMENTEN, lo necesito para mejorar.

M.G.


End file.
